Leonardo
|MinifigImage = Leonardo.brickipedia1.jpg |Caption = Brickipedia I |PartCount = |Set = 79104 The Shellraiser Street Chase (1) 79103 Turtle Lair Attack (1) 79116 Big Rig Snow Getaway (1) 79117 Turtle Lair Invasion (1) 79118 Karai Bike Escape (1) 79121 Turtle Sub Undersea Chase (1) Dark Turtle New York Comic-Con Promotional Set |Years = 2013-2014 |Theme = |Universe = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles |Variations = Angry Serious Dark Injured Diving Gear |Accessories = Two Katanas Blue Skateboard Black Skateboard |Vehicles = }}Leonardo is a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles minifigure first released in 2013. He is the leader among the four turtles. Appearance Leonardo's head is a new mould made for the turtles. It is dark green with a blue bandana around it. In 79104 The Shellraiser Street Chase he has an angry expression in which his teeth are bared and clenched, but in 79103 Turtle Lair Attack he is frowning. He wears a new turtle shell piece made exclusively for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles line. It is khaki, has a turtle shell pattern and has two brown straps over the piece. The front of Leonardo's torso piece is green with turtle scales and a continuation of the strap pieces from the shell piece. The back of the torso features turtle scales and a brown strap at the bottom. His legs are green, just like the rest of his body, and finish off the scale printing. The legs have printing of brown knee pads. Description 2012 Animated Series Leonardo was formerly, along with his three brothers, a normal turtle, who was bought in a pet store by Splinter, when he was a human named Hamato Yoshi. Yoshi then saw many strange men (The Kraang) meeting. Those men carried a mutagen and when confronted by Yoshi, it was dropped onto the turtles spilled cage and Yoshi. The mutagen mutated Leonardo and his three brothers into larger, more intelligent mutants, while turning Yoshi into a giant rat also known as Splinter. He then hid out in the sewers for 15 years, until the 4 turtles persuaded Splinter to let them go up to the surface. In the show, he is one of the main protagonists alongside his 3 brothers. He is the leader of the turtles simply because he asked Splinter first. Leo later on, develops an obvious crush on Karai, The Shredder's daughter. Films Notes * He and Donatello have different shells than Michelangelo and Raphael. Theirs have an extra strap. In the show, this strap holds their weapons (though the LEGO version cannot do so). Mikey and Raph do not need this strap; their weapons go in their belts. *The Dark Turtle variant was given out at NY Comic Con 2012 to attendees only. Fans had to win a lottery raffle in order to receive this minifigure. This was the first minifigure of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle line. There were only 300 of these minifigures made. *In the TV Show, he is voiced by Seth Green, who also voices Howard the Duck in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gallery of Variants Appearances * 79104 The Shellraiser Street Chase * 79103 Turtle Lair Attack * 79116 Big Rig Snow Getaway * 79117 Turtle Lair Invasion * 79118 Karai Bike Escape * 79121 Turtle Sub Undersea Chase * Dark Turtle New York Comic-Con Promotional Set Gallery CGI_Leo.png|A CGI of Leonardo Leo.png|A CGI of the Diving Gear Variant With his katanas.jpg|Leo with the katana blades TMNT_2HY14_Leo_79117.png|Leo Movie CGI Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Minifigures Category:Minifigures discontinued in 2014